Happy NightmareNight Hiccup!
by hiccupandtoothlessforever
Summary: Every year, every time, every night, the same thing happens but no one knows. Now they all know and it's up to our favorite dragon rider to push the demons inside him back to save his tribe from...himself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is nothing special I just fond this in my documents and decided to put it up. I realized that I made this a couple years ago near Halloween. And since by the time Halloween comes back around HTTYD 2 will already be out. Sooo here you go. **

* * *

Protaloge

"Please dad you can't send them away for NightmareNight." Said Hiccup.

Hiccup and Stoick where eating their breakfast and talking about NightmareNight and what the dragons are going to do. Right now Stoick was already talking about putting them on Dragon Island for NightmareNight, and of course Hiccup was trying to get him to change his mind.

"Sorry Hiccup but almost all of the villagers have asked for a dragon free festival. After breakfast I'm going to go and bring them to Dragon Island and then when I come back I'm going to help with the setups. Do you want to come and see Toothless off?"

"Sure I'd like nothing more than to see my best friend get sent away." Said Hiccup sarcastically petting Toothless's head.

"Okay come on then." Said Stoick missing the sarcasm. Hiccup sighed and stood up leaving his breakfast of cod on the table where it was eaten up by a toothless dragon.

…

It had been a couple hours but Hiccup and the gang finally landed their dragons on Dragon Island.

"At least it's only a week this time." Said Astrid petting Stormfly her blue and yellow Nadder.

"Ya." Said Fishlegs setting up a pile of rocks for Meatlug.

"See ya Belch." "See ya Barf." Said the twins to their dragons.

"Bye Hooky." Said Snotlout petting his Nightmare, Hookfang hearing the sound of more Nightmares took off and flew to where he thought they'd be.

"Bye bud." Whispered Hiccup hugging his dragon before he took his saddle off and set it on the ground. "Remember Toothless I'm coming back in a few days not that long." Hiccup smiled at his dragon and clung to his neck.

"Come on you lot it's time to go!" Called out Gobber from the boat. Stoick watched as Hiccup hugged his dragon and shared some comforting words with him.

"Bye bud, see you in a few days." Said Hiccup hugging him tighter until he finally let go and gave Toothless a last pet on the head before he turned and walked back to the boat. Toothless roared and Hiccup turned around before roaring back. Hiccup turned around and started walking again.

"That was their way of saying goodbye." Said Astrid to nobody in particular as she and the others watched Hiccup walk back to the boat his head bowed his back to Toothless, who was lying on the ground letting off little roars every now and again.

Once Hiccup got onto the boat and it started sailing off again he turned to Dragon Island, that was becoming smaller and smaller, and let off one of his most power full Night Fury calls he could muster. He listened for a few minutes head turned to the Island and everybody on the boat could see Hiccup relax as they heard a reply coming from the island.

Hiccup sighed and walked over to his father and whispered "Dad it's going to happen again."

Stoick looked down to his son and gestured Gobber to come over to where they were. Hiccup lifted his left sleeve and showed Stoick and Gobber a black, dragon birthmark on his arm. It was shaped like the Strike Class crest in the book of dragons. It was midnight black as if someone had burned it into Hiccup's flesh.

"It's getting darker." Stated Gobber.

"What is?" Asked Astrid. Hiccup jumped and pulled his sleeve down hiding the birthmark from sight. "Nothing! Nothing Astrid!" Replied Hiccup hastily walking below the deck trying to find a quiet place to collect his thoughts.

Astrid looked at the two men and they smiled at her before they went over to the side of the boat and talked about other things.

"Hmmm…what's getting darker?" Asked Astrid to herself.

* * *

**Umm...Review I guess tell me if I should post more chapters or just leave it be... this is like the shortest chapter I've ever written and I don't like it soo...I might have one or two more up depending on what kind of reviews I get.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! So many reviews And alot of favorites and followers in the first day of the arrival. So i'm guessing you want more? Good cause I really was going to post more chapters whether you liked this or not...so HA! we both win. I'm probably will only post on Sundays. Saturdays for Berk and Dragons  and Sundays for Happy NightmareNight Hiccup! I think thats fair don't you? I'm posting this today to give you a heads up...also it's killing me how long this week is going.  
**

**Disclaimer: I would love to say it but I can't so i'll say this: I don't own HTTYD **

* * *

_NightmareNight Day (a couple of days later)_

"Hiccup!" Yelled Stoick up the stairs.

"Oh for Thors sake?" muttered Hiccup covering his head with a blanket.

"Are you up yet?" Yelled Stoick.

No one answered.

Stoick opened the door to his son's room and saw a black tail trailing onto the floor from his son's bed. Stoick sighed.

"It happened earlier today didn't it?" Said Stoick opening the big window to get some light in the room.

"CLOSE IT!" Screeched Hiccup the tail thumped the floor rapidly.

"Shh Hiccup you don't want the other Vikings to hear you do you?" shushed Stoick annoyed. The tail stopped thumping and Hiccup's head popped out from under the blanket.

"Go away." Said Hiccup ducking under the blanket again.

"Hiccup! You need to get up right this instant!" Said Stoick.

"No!" Wailed the voice and the tail wrapped around Stoick's ankle and threw him out the window.

Stoick so surprised to Hiccup's hostility that he didn't have a chance to stop him from throwing him out of the big window. He landed on the ground dazed. Astrid walked up to him as if she had came out of thin air.

"What happened ?" Asked Astrid helping Stoick up.

"I just…fell." Said Stoick.

"Ahh but what was that thumping sound?" Asked Astrid her head tilting to one side. Stoick looked at her more closely seeing her costume and laughed. Astrid was wearing a costume so real it's surprising she wasn't flying off the ground right then and it was all made of weaved baskets.

_Astrid had a Deadly Nadder costume that she made herself, the wings were made of baskets she had weaved together to form wings then she had painted them to look like Nadder wings,the spikes that she had in her hair ,were like the ones her Deadly Nadder had on its head, Astrid had made them out of the weaved baskets and painted them white so they looked like her Deadly Nadder's, then the tail ,she had tied to her waist, was made out of the weaved baskets also and painted but she had also added some spikes like the ones in her hair. The whole thing was really quite realistic._

"We'll look at you a Deadly Nadder I see." Said Stoick and Astrid laughed "Yep the entire dragon academy is dressing up as their dragons this year…you should see the twins they been having trouble with the costume."

She stopped and looked up at the place where the window is. "What about Hiccup I haven't seen him all day…is he okay?" Asked Astrid hesitantly.

Stoick stared up at the window too and saw a tail hanging out the window. "Um…ya I think you have a right to know… follow me and you'll see." Sighed Stoick walking to the back door and letting Astrid go in.

Astrid followed Stoick up the stairs to Hiccups room. What they saw was Hiccup sitting on his bed yawning rubbing sleep from his eyes. What really surprised Astrid was when Hiccup stretched and showed black wings and tail, and there was patches of black scales on his neck and on his hands, around his eyes were black scales also. Hiccup's teeth seemed to come to a point that looked sharper then a sword, when he opened his eyes they seemed to burn into her as he stared at her. His ears were just like Toothless's, they were black and long also.

"What is **she **doing here?" Asked Hiccup growling.

"Hiccup you know you're just mad that you were woken up." Said Stoick staring warningly at Hiccup.

"Ya and guess whose fault that is?" Muttered Hiccup glaring at Stoick.

"Wow…uh…who else knows about this?" Asked Astrid backing slightly away from the growling boy.

"No one else knows except Gobber until today. Today I need to let the whole village know, if I don't they are going to wonder why Hiccup isn't here for the NightmareNight feast." Stoick had answered her question but she was still unsure about how close she wanted to get near Hiccup.

"Can I talk to Hiccup alone?" Asked Astrid silently cursing herself for her determination to talk to Hiccup.

"Um…I'm not sure that's a good idea." Said Stoick now looking not at Hiccup but Astrid.

"For the love of… whatever makes you leave faster _DO IT PLEASE_?" Yelled Hiccup slamming his tail into the wall of his room.

"Fine Astrid but if you need me just call." Said Stoick staring warningly at Hiccup before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

"Okay Miss Nadder, what do you want?" Said Hiccup staring at her costume with mock curiosity.

"The thing is Hiccup is that the academy is waiting for you to come to get ready for the feast." Said Astrid taking a step forward seeing how far curiosity would take her.

"Are they now?" asked Hiccup scratching his ear with a black claw. "Yes they are… you can't hide forever you know." Astrid said.

Then she yelped as Hiccup pounced on her. "I know I can't hide forever and I won't need to. If you didn't listen, my father said he was going to tell the tribe today!" Hissed Hiccup showing his sharp teeth only inches away from her throat.

Stoick had felt the ground shake underneath his feet when Hiccup had pounced on Astrid, he had also heard Astrid's yelp. He Raced up the stairs and threw the door open. What he saw made his blood run cold. There on the floor was Astrid pinned down and Hiccup only inches away from her throat. He ran in and threw Hiccup off her; he grabbed Astrid by her arm and pulled her out of the room shutting the door right as Hiccup leaped towards them.

They heard a slam as Hiccup hit the door trying to open it. Stoick locked the door shut when they were sure that he was done. "Astrid what happened?" Asked Stoick finally letting go of the door.

"I don't know." Confessed Astrid staring horrified at the door imagining what could have happened if Stoick didn't push Hiccup off of her.

"Thank you sir for getting Hiccup off of me… but when are you going to tell the town and how do you think they'll take it?" Asked Astrid hurriedly after they walked down the stairs and Astrid was about to leave.

"You're welcome, right know, and I don't know." Listed Stoick walking into the clearing and calling everyone to him.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhh...new chapter and. IT"S MY BIRTHDAY! March 16 Sunday! This chapter is probably not the best of the story but it's a chapter. so here you go.**

* * *

"I Stoick the Vast chief of this tribe needs the attention of all of its villagers." Called Stoick . The island went quiet. Then everything started moving, everyone came out of their houses or fields to the clearing and crowded around Stoick. "It's time I told you why Hiccup is never at the feast." Started Stoick but then Gobber scrambled through the crowd and stopped by his old friend and whispered.

"Is this a good idea Stoick."

"It has to be…Astrid found out so I'll need to tell the rest of the academy and they can't seem to keep their mouths shut so it's better if the people of Berk here this from me."

Gobber nodded and let Stoick continue.

Stoick told the villagers what Hiccup was like every year and why he was never at the feasts. The Villagers listened intently and at the end of Stoick's story they started to mutter to themselves.

"You mean he's a half dragon half Viking every NightmareNight?" Asked Fishlegs shrinking into his Gronckle costume at the thought of his best friend being a scary monster.

Stoick nodded and the twins shouted out "Cool!" in unison in their Zippleback costume.

"But how can we trust him!" Yelled a Viking in the crowed.

"YA!" Yelled another and soon the whole village was yelling their disapproval.

If they knew Hiccup was closer to them and listening to their conversation the villagers would have been a little more cautious of how they talked about him. But Hiccup had sneaked out of the house by the window above his bed when he found out that he couldn't open the door. And he was sitting on the roof of his house in the shadows of the trees.

"If you're saying Hiccup is untrustworthy then you don't know him!" Yelled Astrid standing up for Hiccup. Hiccup himself tilted his head a little starting to feel ashamed at what he did to her. She was willing to stand up for him when the whole tribe was against him. He sighed and listened to the conversation again.

"But still if he is a monster on NightmareNight then how are we supposed to be safe!" Yelled out a Viking in the crowd ending up with a few people nodding.

"He is not a monster…he's just half dragon." Said Stoick starting to stand up for his son. The crowd went silent and whispered to each other.

"I think it's cool!" Said Snotlout loudly in his Nightmare costume thinking of how Hiccup looked with wings and claws and a tail.

"I don't think he should be here if he's like that!" Shouted one villager in particular that Hiccup disliked more than any other. "We should tie him up during the feast so he can't hurt anybody!" Shouted Mildew. The tribe looked at Mildew than at Stoick then back at Mildew.

Hiccup waited for his father's answer. He had been tied up in his room every year since he had been born to keep him from hurting anybody but if his father was going to tell the tribe he must have planned to let Hiccup go to the feast.

"Hiccup has been tied up too long now…I think he deserves a chance to be at the feast don't you?" Asked Stoick to the tribe. The villagers didn't know what to do so Stoick sighed and said. "Okay all those who think Hiccup should be tied up make a group to the right and all those who think Hiccup should come to the feast make a group to the left."

Hiccup watched fascinated as he saw everyone except for one person go to the left. That one person was Mildew he grumbled and walked away back towards his hut.

"Finally he left." Growled Hiccup quietly. He was smiling warmly at the group of villagers who had stood up for him.

"Thank you all." Said Stoick starting to walk over to his house. "I'll go get Hiccup now…"

"You don't have to." Called out Hiccup stepping out of the shadows of the trees to look out at the village. He heard gasps and screams at his sudden appearance. He jumped off of the roof and his aching wings started to flap and he got lifted into the sky.

He flew down unto the ground beside his father and, landing clumsily on his knees, stood up. "Hiccup how long have you been there?" Asked Stoick.

"Long enough to listen to every word this village spoke." Was the reply.

Hiccup was standing in his father's shadow and when Stoick moved an inch he hissed in pain as the sun hit his narrowed eyes. He growled as he rubbed his eyes trying to see again. When he moved his hands away from his eyes everybody could see that they were their normal rounded shape again.

The Village backed away slightly and left as Hiccup folded his wings and his ears where perked in a calm friendly way.

Astrid and the rest of the gang walked up to him hesitantly and looked at him while Stoick said "Hiccup be good, I need to help prepare for the feast tonight." Hiccup nodded and stood there while Stoick walked away.

Hiccup noticed the gang and smiled at them, and they gasped as his pointed teeth reflected sunlight that temporarily blinded them.

"Sorry." Said Hiccup looking down.

"It's okay." Said Astrid the little "Argument" they had, had still stuck in her head and she shivered slightly.

"Woah!" Said Snotlout, having walked behind Hiccup and pulled up one of his wings, looking at the dark membrane that ripped out of Hiccup's tunic.

Hiccup spun on his heels and wrapped his tail around Snotlout's throat in surprise. Snotlout yelped in fright and gasped in pain as the tail wrapped around his throat painfully tight. Hiccup's pupils were slits and he had his teeth bared in a snarl.

"Hiccup! Don't!" Yelled Astrid as Snotlout fought the pressure that was stopping the air from traveling. She grabbed Hiccup's arm and shook it trying to snap him out of his killing instants. Hiccup swung his arm trying to get her off and his claws caught her left cheek. She screamed in pain as the black nails broke the surface of her skin and dug deeper. The force of the blow knocked her back and she landed on her back.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been working on this story all week...and guess what! I'm almost done! Yah it will be the first story that is more than 1 chapter long to be finished...I've been thinking and i want you guys to tell me if it's a good idea. What if I post the parts of stories that I will never finish and just let you guess read them. I will probably never finish them so why should I have all the fun with reading them...I might let some people have them so they could finish them...though I don't know how to give them to anybody...but anyway your choice I'm leaving this exciting choice to my readers.**

**THREE MORE MONTHS TILL JUNE! I'll have to hurry up and finish Berk and Dragons before the sequel comes out or else my inspiratioon to do the story will be gone. And to all those not finished storis in my favorites HURRY UP AND FINISH THEM!**

**disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back and the food that I eat...and the new creature in this chapter (Spoiler!)**

* * *

Hiccup stared at his claws his eyes dilating back to normal. He then looked at Snotlout and loosened his grip on Snotlout's neck. Said Viking fell to his knees gasping for breath.

Hiccup then looked at Astrid, who was sitting up on the ground her hand up to her cheek the blood dripping over her hand and traveling to the ground. He took a couple of steps back his ears flat against his head and a look of pure horror plastered on his face.

Astrid looked at him and Hiccup took a step towards her but stopped when the teens, who weren't on the ground bleeding or gasping for breath, stepped in front of her and got in a threatening position.

"Stay away!" Ordered Tuffnut in a commanding tone, Ruffnut nodded in agreement, and Fishlegs didn't do anything but stare at his friend terrified. Hiccup looked at Astrid then at Snotlout and finally at the teens protecting their friend. He spread his wings and, giving Astrid one more glance, shot into the air and flew away from the village.

The three teens who had "protected" Astrid kneeled down to her and asked if she was okay.

"I'm fine it's just a few scratches." Stated Astrid standing up. Once she dusted herself off she started the way Hiccup had flown off.

"Where are you going?" Asked Fishlegs walking over to Snotlout and helping him up.

"I'm going to find Hiccup." Answered Astrid ignoring the gasps of shock.

"You can't, didn't you see what he did to you?"Asked Ruffnut.

"Yes I do see, but Hiccup needs us. Especially now." Stated Astrid entering the forest.

"Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Asked Fishlegs.

"If it's to stay here then yes."Stated Tuffnut not moving an inch from where he was standing. Ruffnut nodded in agreement and when Astrid disappeared behind the trees they went over to Snotlout who was trying to untangle his basket weaved wings from each other.

oOo

As Astrid walked through the woods she spotted a patch of ground that had footsteps in it. She guessed Hiccup had landed and walked the rest of the way, so she went in the direction the footsteps looked like they were heading.

After half an hour she started to spot claw marks on the trees around her. She noticed how in each incision they got deeper and deeper into the tree bark. Astrid looked around her and noticed that she was close to the cove where Hiccup had trained Toothless.

After guessing that was where Hiccup was, she started to run through the trees to the entrance of the cove. When she got there however she stopped in her tracks and stared horrified at the rock entrance leading down to the bottom.

On the rock there were five sets of claw scratches going all the way to the bottom. She followed them hesitantly and as she finally made it to the bottom she heard a wild scream. It wasn't a dragon and it wasn't a human cry either.

"Hiccup!" Gasped Astrid as she raced into the clearing. When she spotted him, her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed her ax.

There on the ground near the lake was a shadowy creature its teeth latched onto Hiccup's throat. Astrid started running towards them with her ax brandished over her head. The creature didn't seem to notice as shadows started to surround the cove. Hiccup screamed again and his eyes connected with Astrid's. He gasped for breathe as the grip around his neck tightened.

"Astrid…run!" Gasped Hiccup watching through half lidded eyes as Astrid rushed upon the creature.

"I'm not leaving you to die!" She yelled and swung her ax just missing the creature by an inch. Its eyes were a glowing yellow as it looked at her but did not let Hiccup go. Its shadowy tail came up and quickly snatched Astrid's ax away throwing it aside easily. It then used its tail and wrapped it around Astrid's neck lifting her up off the ground.

Hiccup struggled harder against the creatures grip but was failing miserably. Astrid was gasping for breath clawing at the tail with her nails, trying to get it to loosen its grip.

"Hic-HICCUP!" Screamed Astrid as it became clear that she wasn't going to be able to survive at this rate. Hiccup used one of his clawed hands and threw it up getting it to land on the creature's left eye. It hissed in pain and loosened its grip on Astrid while Hiccup pulled his throat out of the beast's jaws. Hiccup, bleeding heavily out of his throat, launched himself at the creature and screamed. "Leave her alone you coward!"

Hiccup held on to the creature as it tried to buck him off. Hiccup seemed to go into a craze and Astrid sat on the ground panting staring up at the scene in front of her. Hiccup planted his teeth into the scruff of the creature and bit down hard. He tore the skin away from the creature's scruff and used his clawed hands to rip away more flesh.

The creature turned with remarkable speed and latched its teeth into Hiccup's neck and ripped him off of its back. Hiccup screamed as the creature quickly tore his throat and threw him aside to lay motionless on the ground before leaping into the air and spreading its black shadowy wings, and flew away. Once it left the cove was showered in dazzling light that reflected off the crimson blood that was all over the ground.

Astrid finally got some courage and stood up. Her eyes instantly met the unmoving form of Hiccup. She quickly ran over to his body and fell to her knees before rolling him over so she could see his throat. As soon as he was moved to his back, he quickly pounced on Astrid thinking she was the creature. Blood splattered Astrid's face as Hiccup's throat bled out.

Hiccup showed his teeth in a snarl and Astrid gulped as it looked like he was going to tear out her throat, but Hiccup's eyes were out of focus and he jumped off her once he started to get dizzy. He tried to flap his wings but they wouldn't move. And as soon he realized that he wouldn't be able to escape he fell to the ground and let out a pained scream.

* * *

**Come one come all and tell me how you liked this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was...um... weird to write so if something doesn't make sense than...something doesn't make sense... Please R/R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

Astrid got to her hands and knees and crawled over to Hiccup's thrashing body. Said boy latched his claws into her arm when she got to his side. Astrid screamed in pain as Hiccup pushed his claws into her flesh.

"Please…Help…Me." Gasped Hiccup his eyes growing misty. Astrid nodded and quickly pulled Hiccup's claws off of her arm and ran out of the cove. She knew some herbs that would help but Hiccup would need time to heal and time was not given easily.

She found some leaves that where big enough to cover Hiccup's throat so she grabbed at least ten. Then she ran over to a tree and ripped the vine that was growing on it, off. She then just started grabbing as many plants as she could hoping that one of them would help.

She then made her was swiftly back to the clearing where she found Hiccup by the lake cupping his hands together and taking little drinks from the lake.

"Hiccup I think I got some plants that will help." Said Astrid cautiously as she carefully made her way towards him. Hiccup turned his head slightly so he could look at her with one eye. Astrid gulped as she saw that they where dilated down to a straight line.

"Hiccup?" Asked Astrid. Hiccup narrowed his eyes till they where barley see able slits and hissed threateningly. Astrid backed off a bit and took in a deep breath.

"I'm getting tired of this." She whispered to herself as Hiccup spread his wings turning towards her. Hiccup walked on his hands and feet his eyes never leaving hers as he went around her squaring her up.

"Please Hiccup snap out of it." Said Astrid tiredly. She took a step forward, and as expected Hiccup hissed. Astrid snarled in frustration and pounced on Hiccup. Hiccup screeched an un-human like sound that made Astrid flinch but not let go of him.

She pinned him to the ground and quickly started to look through the plants to see if there was any that would help. She found the one that she was looking for in five seconds and started chewing it. Hiccup was now struggling harder than before. He hissed and screeched, his wings were trapped under him so he couldn't fly, and he was losing more blood every second he didn't let Astrid continue.

Astrid took the pulp from the flower out of her mouth and put it on one of the big leaves she had gotten. Quickly she wrapped the leaf around Hiccup's throat, and in response to that got a screech like no other.

Astrid got off of Hiccup and watched as the boy thrashed in pain. She hated it but it was what had to be done. She felt tears start to run down her face as Hiccup tried to get up only to fall back down due to, too much pain.

Finally after ten minutes of him trying to escape, he simply quit struggling and sat down, panting, scant of breath. Astrid watched as he took great gulps of air. The leaves where turning a unpleasant shade of brown as the blood seeped through. And by Hiccup's movements lack of blood was starting to affect him.

He moved slowly, his eyes where focused one second then unfocused the next, and his breathes were short and wheezy.

Hiccup's eyes met Astrid's and he stood, he took a few shaky steps towards Astrid. Said girl was so tempted to back away but when Hiccup's eyes met hers she was glued to that spot. He slowly made his way over to her and when he made it Astrid looked into his eyes frightened.

"I'm suuuurrry." Whispered Hiccup bringing one of his clawed hands up to stroke Astrid's cheek, the one that he had cut. Astrid still didn't move, her eyes were glued to Hiccup's and she didn't take heed of what Hiccup had said.

Hiccup had grown a few inches since the battle against the Green Death, and he was as tall as her if not a few centimeters higher. Astrid noticed this just now as she stared into his round pain filled eyes. Hiccup brought up his other hand and cupped Astrid's cheek, using his thumb to caress the soft skin.

Astrid flinched as she felt him caress her cheek. He had never done that before…no one had ever done that to her. Not that it didn't feel good; in fact it felt really good. Hiccup smiled his same goofy smile but something in his eyes made Astrid want to run away.

"It feels nice doesn't it?" Asked Hiccup his voice too icy for Astrid's liking. She was about to pull away, but she was too late Hiccup was already too close. And then he brought his lips closer to hers and he whispered, "May I?" Astrid was about to shake her head until she became transfixed in Hiccup's eyes. She nodded, Hiccup brought his lips even closer until he could feel her breathes. Hiccup pushed their lips together and quickly took over. He used his tail to pull her closer and she put her arms around his neck.

**Inside Hiccup's head (I don't know where this came from.)**

"What are you doing?" Screamed Hiccup trying to break free of the prison he was in.

"Shut up!" screamed his seven year old self staring out of jail bars across the room watching what was happening.

"No…no…" Whispered Hiccup falling to the ground.

"It's beings alls rights." Whispered his four year old self in the room beside him.

"This can't be happening." Said Hiccup tears pouring out of his eyes. The girl he had fancied all his life was getting kissed by…by himself yes but not really him more like a demon from hell that had taken control of his body.

_"Well it is!" _Laughed the demoic voice as a Night Fury walked down the aisle towards the fifteen year old Hiccup passing all the others.

"Why are you doing this?" Asked the young dragon rider.

_"Because it hurts you."_ Replied the Night Fury his eyes shining midnight black. Hiccup gasped as the demon kissed Astrid harder. He put his hand up to his chest and groaned in pain.

_"Get ready Hiccup you're going to see…" _Began the demon until he was interrupted by the Hiccups 3-14.

"What Hiccup?"

_"The one that I'm talking to!"_

"Which one?"

_"Never mind…you all are going to see your family burn to the ground…there!" _Snapped the demon stomping away.

"Wait!" Yelled the dragon rider Hiccup. The demon turned around to find the young boy standing in the middle of the aisle. The demon growled and shot a black plasma blast at the boy. Said boy leaped into the air doing a flip before landing.

_"Using your mind to your advantage I see." _Smiled the demon.

"Yes…yes I am." Said Hiccup and he smiled as a huge cage fell on top of the demon trapping him in a cavern of light. Hiccup smiled from ear to ear and quickly took control back over his body.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you haven't heard of the Mindbender series than your lost! Their one of the best HTTYD Fan fiction things ever! Their by KeshaRocks! If you want to find her just go to my favorite authors and there you go! I'm waiting for here to finish her Eye of the Storm book. Theres Minbender, Doppleganger, Jolene, and Eye of the Storm. Please take a look at them their amazing!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own no HTTYD**

* * *

**Back on the outside.**

Astrid gasped as Hiccup seemed to become violent. He had pulled his lips back and stared at her with eyes as black as night and before she could do anything he had started to kiss her jaw. Sending chills down her back.

The demon Hiccup ran kisses all the way down her neck and was about to tear her throat out just as Hiccup had regained control. He whimpered in shock and let Astrid go. He fell to the ground and backed away quickly.

"Hiccup what…were did that…?" Asked Astrid shocked. She looked into his regained forest green eyes and saw something she never wanted to see in him.

Horror.

Pain.

And worst of all guilt.

"I'm so sorry Astrid…that wasn't me…"

"Then who was it?"

"I…I don't want to scare you."

"Scare me! HA! I laugh in the face of danger."

"Then why didn't you laugh at me?"

"What do you mean Hiccup?" Asked Astrid totally confused.

"I'm a monster." Whispered Hiccup touching the leaf around his neck unconsciously.

"No you're not Hiccup."

"Yes I am!" Screamed Hiccup his eyes darkening as he stood up. He shook his head franticly and looked at Astrid his eyes still narrowed as slits. That's when Astrid saw it, the tears that ran down her best friend's cheek. Hiccup looked away from her.

"Can you help me to my house?" He asked. Astrid nodded and waited for Hiccup to move. Hiccup looked back at her and seemed to be asking her to help him start moving. Astrid walked up to him and noticed the leaf was completely brown with blood.

"First let's get a new leaf for you." Said Astrid going over to the pile of plants that she had left on the ground. She grabbed a new leaf and made her way back to Hiccup. She peeled the leaf off and was about to wrap the new leaf around Hiccup's throat until she noticed it was already healing.

The skin was a fleshy red but Hiccup's throat wound seemed to be completely healed over. Astrid gently touched his throat with her index finger, and swiftly pulled away as Hiccup gasped in pain.

"Okay so let's wrap this up to make sure the skin grows strong. It seems to have already healed over but the skin seems a little weak." Said Astrid wrapping the leaf around Hiccup's throat. Hiccup sighed and tried to walk but stumbled. Astrid let him put weight on her shoulder and helped him through the forest in the direction of the village.

They walked in silence for what seemed forever. Hiccup had regained some of his strength so he could walk little ways by himself and Astrid was still too shocked to understand what happened.

"Please don't tell anybody." Said Hiccup breaking the silence. Astrid nodded and they both continued to trek through the forest.

They finally made it out of the forest but Hiccup refused to go out while there were so many Vikings doing their daily chores. He walked in the shadows of the trees as Astrid walked on the outside boundary of the forest.

Once they reached Hiccup's house they went through the back door and Hiccup made sure Stoick was still not back from whatever he was doing. Hiccup gestured to Astrid to follow him down into the cellar and Astrid obeyed. Hiccups led the way into the dark damp tunnel that was under the foundation. He made his way to the very back of the cellar and Astrid followed quietly, wondering why Hiccup brought them here.

"This is where dad had me locked up. And this is where I'm staying." Said Hiccup grabbing the chains that were lying on the floor. Astrid grabbed his wrist but was promptly shaken off. Hiccup attached one of the chains to his right wrist and the other to his left. He grabbed a chain hanging on the wall and attached it around his neck. The leaf fell off showing a perfectly healed throat. Astrid looked upon him and gasped. He looked like a slave…in fact he was a slave to himself.

"Hiccup you don't have to do this." Whispered Astrid putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes I do Astrid. Don't you see how much pain I've caused? To you, to my dad…Even to myself." Said Hiccup his eyes begging her to understand. She nodded and then hugged him.

"I am so sorry Hiccup." She began. "I wish I could help you but I just can't." Hiccup nodded and gently pushed her away.

"You don't want to ruin that costume of yours more. Do you?" Said Hiccup smiling weakly and he untangled Astrid's makeshift wings away from one another. Astrid shivered at the sounds of chains rattling against the floor, but Hiccup thought she was just cold from the damp air.

"Go on…Don't tell anyone where I am and don't tell my father what happened…Just say that I am taking a walk around the island." Said Hiccup pushing Astrid gently towards the cellar opening. Astrid looked back at him as she reached the door and frowned as she saw him lean his head back against the wall and let out a growling sigh. She quickly left him in there and made her way out of the house and to the academy.

* * *

**Again please look at the Minbender series and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for any Typos through out the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

"Hey Ruff! Tuff! Why don't you two see if you can fly!" Called Snotlout to the twins as they struggled to walk in there costume which they had just recently sewn together. They nodded and quickly ran to the top of a hay stack and jumped off.

They were airborne for two seconds before they crashed. Snotlout fell over in laughter and was rolling around out of breath, as Astrid walked into the academy.

"Astrid! Your back!" Said Fishlegs excitedly. "How did things go…did you find Hiccup?"

"Yes, I found Hiccup." Said Astrid as she sat down on a bench.

"Where is he?" Asked Snotlout.

"He's…taking a walk." Said Astrid thinking of what Hiccup had told her.

"Uhhu…Okay then." Said Snotlout unbothered. Fishlegs looked closely at Astrid and sighed.

"It's weird isn't it? How such a good friend can become something horrible." Said Fishlegs sadly. Astrid nodded and then noticed the twins still flat on their faces.

"Ruff? Tuff?" Asked Astrid. Ruffnut lifted her head and said drowsily. "I can see the floor! It is really hard!" As her head fell her brother's rose.

"It is really, really hard." He said as he too fell unconscious. Snotlout burst into a fit of laughter.

"Idiots." Muttered Astrid. Fishlegs chuckled slightly and looked away from the scene. A horn blew off in the distance and Astrid stood up immediately. "Fishlegs Snotlout wake the twins up and lets go." Ordered Astrid. They both nodded and got to the job as Astrid stood by the entrance.

Once the twins where shakily standing they made their way over to the great hall. As they entered they saw almost the entire village sitting at the tables. They looked around and gasped as the decorations came to view. On the walls there was as usual, torches but this time they were set in a particular manner to cast shadows, there was supposedly burn marks on the walls, and everybody was laughing.

The teens made their way to the deserted table where they had claimed the seats. Astrid sat down bored and watched as the twins went on their usual scare hunt. They would go look for their victim(s) who would be teased for sometime in the night.

Last time it had been Mulch by taking his food and putting it on Buckets plate. Soon Mulch realized the twins were pulling a prank on him and he apologized to Bucket for thinking he took it…but not before they took out their maces and started fighting.

Even the adults played pranks on one another though they were much more childish. Once Spitelout had put worms in Gobber's noodle soup and what everybody got was Gobber spitting out the soup and attacking Spitelout. Spitlout having all of his hands and feet lost against Gobber and left the Great Hall with a black eye.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut snuck through the crowds of Vikings and they finally spotted someone who they wanted to mess with. The teens at the table watched as they whispered back and forth to each other, apparently planning some big idea to prank whoever.

"Hello. What do you think of the decorations?" Asked Gobber hobbling up to them.

"Their amazing." Stated Astrid her eyes wide with awe as she looked back at the decorations.

"Thanks it took all day." Said Stoick walking up to stand by Gobber. "Wheres Hiccup?" Asked Stoick worriedly after seeing that Hiccup was nowhere in sight.

"He's taking a walk." Lied Astrid convincingly. Stoick nodded and walked away leaving the rest of them behind. Gobber waved his hand in farewell and walks away to another table.

Just afterwards Tuffnut and Ruffnut ran past the teens with a woman chasing after them. "Give me back my sword!" Screamed the woman. The twins laughed as they ran out of the Great Hall.

"That wasn't much of a prank more like a steal and run." Stated Snotlout. Fishlegs nodded in agreement and stood up to get some food.

"You guys coming with me?" Asked Fishlegs as he made his way over to the food table. Astrid and Snotlout nodded and stood up to follow Fishlegs.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut came in through the door with big smiles on their faces the woman nowhere in sight. "Do I want to know?" Asked Astrid as they walked with them. They shook their heads and no one asked anymore questions about it.

**(Back inside the caged mind of Hiccup…I really don't know where these things come from.)**

"Hiccup." Came a sing song voice as the shadowy dragon seemed to float in his head.

"What do you want Nightmare." Whispered the young dragon rider as he clenched his fists staring daggers at the Nightmare Dragon.

"Oh nothing but to tell you that I'm coming to the celebration." Stated the shadowy dragon.

"Don't you dare hurt anyone." Snarled Hiccup.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to hurt anyone…I'm gonna kill everyone." Laughed Nightmare. Hiccup gasped and ran towards the dragon pulling out a golden sword. Nightmare disappeared and whispered "Nice try runt. I'm going to have fun killing that girlfriend of yours."

"No!" Screamed Hiccup.

_"Oh someone's not getting what they want?" _Asked the Night Fury from earlier inside the cage.

"Oh shut up Night." Snaps Hiccup. "I was stupid to chain myself up with Nightmare still flying around.

_"yep it was." _Agreed Night . Hiccup glared at him and was trying to think of what he could do. Then it hit him.

"Night how about we team up to get rid of Nightmare?" Asked Hiccup hopefully.

_"Team up? With you? Ya that will be the day." _Laughed Night cruelly.

"Oh come on Night I know you don't like Nightmare as much as me, because if he destroys me than you won't have a soul to take control of." Said Hiccup bluntly.

_"True…true yes but what's in it for me?" _Asked the Night Fury.

"You will get rid of Nightmare." Said Hiccup.

_"Fine! I'll do it but I'm taking control." _Stated Night.

"No you and I are going to share." Said Hiccup calmly.

_"FINE!" _Screeched Night. Hiccup sighed and removed the cage. Instantly Night tried to take full control. Hiccup screamed in pain as he fought back.

Soon they both were in control of Hiccup's body. They had done it before to save Astrid from the shadowy dragon but that didn't stop it from hurting any less.

**(Back to the outside)**

Hiccup screamed as two beings filled his mind. He thrashed and struggled to find peace but he only found more pain.  
(Anything in **bold **is in Hiccup's head)

**"Night!"**He screamed in his mind.

**"What?"**Asked the Night Fury calmly.

**"You're going to kill both of us if you don't stop!"**Yelled Hiccup.

**"Fine." **Said Night glumly and the pain ebbed away. Hiccup laid on the floor panting and his wings spread out.

"Thank you." Muttered Hiccup crossly standing up with difficulty as the chains held him down.

**"Let's get out of these things."**Said Night and Hiccup felt his body fill with strength as he broke the chains around his wrists and his throat. He walked out of the cellar leaving behind the broken remains of metal and chains.


	8. Chapter 8

**:P I...am...trying...to...finish...this...sometime...**

**Just want you all to know that this is not the end(I don't know how it could be). so Stay tuned and see what happens next.**

**Happy Easter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

Everything was going well in the Great Hall, everybody was laughing and eating. The woman finally came back soaking wet and freezing. The twins instantly hid under the table and waited for her to pass before they could resume eating.

It wasn't until nine-o-clock that anything bad happened. "What's happening?" asked Astrid as the lights started to flicker and everybody felt a cold wind gushed upon them.

Gobber walked over to the door and opened it. A huge lightning bolt lit the sky outside and thunder rolled through the air. It started to rain and Gobber closed the doors and walked back to the table.

"It's just a storm. Nothing to be scared of." Said Stoick gruffly to the Great Hall. Just then the lights flickered off before relighting.

Everybody screamed in fright when the doors flew open showing the dark sky. A lightning bolt lit up the sky and the lights went out completely. The doors flew back and forth on their hinges as the wind hit them furiously.

Everybody was staring horrified at the open doors as a pair of menacing yellow eyes glowed through the darkness. Another lightning bolt lit up the sky and the creature was outlined in the darkness. Everyone was quiet in fear as the creature looked around with its glowing yellow eyes.

It's eyes met Astrid's and she gulped with fear. The shadowy dragon leaped into the air and spread out its wings flapping them once just to give it a burst of speed to go slamming into Astrid. It pinned her to the ground and showed its black, saliva stained teeth only inches away from her throat. Astrid screamed in horror as the past repeated itself.

Then another lightning bolt lit the sky and everybody was distracted by a person with wings and a tail was outlined from the light. The person opened his eyes to show horrifying green eyes. The rage and hatred seemed to shot out of his irises like flame as Hiccup screeched a Night Fury screech and pounced.

"I'm going to kill you Nightmare!" Screamed Hiccup as he knocked the dragon off of Astrid. The dragon roared at Hiccup as it shook itself off and stared daggers at Hiccup. Hiccup roared back with so much hatred that it shook the building. The dragon purred in amusement and seemed to be talking to Hiccup. What surprised everybody was the fact that Hiccup laughed coldly, and then spoke in a voice that didn't sound like his own.

(Anything in _Italic _is Night's voice speaking through Hiccup in Norse. And anything in **Bold **and _Italic _is Hiccup and Night speaking. You know when it's Hiccup's voice but it has the same sound as Night's.)

_"Very funny Nightmare. But you have forgotten that just because I hate the guts out of Hiccup doesn't mean I like you anymore." _Said the gruff and scratchy voice of Night. Everybody in the Great Hall looked at each other confused and Astrid , who still was on the floor, gulped at the short distance between Hiccup and that creature.

The dragon growled again and this time Hiccup hissed threateningly. _"I'm not letting you kill anyone Nightmare." _Growled Night. Nightmare growled in a mocking way and Hiccup spread his arms and wings wide to block Astrid from view.

**_"You want her you're going to have to get through me!"_**Screamed Hiccup his voice now back to normal but having the same growling echo as Night's does. Nightmare leaped at Hiccup and the young dragon rider whipped his tail around so it slapped the other on the face, making the dragon get off course.

Nightmare landed on the table where Stoick was sitting and quickly stood up. He looked around and when his slitted eyes fell on Stoick he let out a terrifying howl.

The creature leaped on Stoick and bit down on his arm. Stoick yelled in pain and tried to push the demon dragon away but to no avail. Hiccup flapped his wings until he was hovering in the air then he dived towards the dragon.

Hiccup knocked the dragon off his father and screamed **_"Leave Berk alone!"_**The dragon tried to bite Hiccup's throat but Hiccup was too fast for him. **_"Leave my father alone!" _**Hiccup swung his clawed hands at Nightmare and cut his throat. **_"Leave me alone!"_** Hiccup grabbed Nightmare's throat with his teeth and ripped the shadowy leather skin off.

The dragon screeched in pain and another lightning bolt lit up the scene. The thunder was so loud that it shook the building. Hiccup was distracted for a second and was not prepared for Nightmare pouncing on him and piercing his chest with a black claw. Hiccup screamed and his mind was whirling.

(Just **Bold **is in Hiccup's head like before.)

**"Hiccup let me take control!"**Screamed Night in pain.

**"N-No!" **yelled Hiccup as he thrashed on the black stone ground.

**"Hiccup…it's our only choice."**Said Night calmly as the pain slowly ebbed.

**"F-fine." **Said Hiccup and he let Night take control of most of his mind.

A red light spread across Hiccup's vision and he scratched ferociously at Nightmare's throat. Nothing though could stop the shadowy dragon from piercing his claw deeper into Hiccup's chest. The boy screamed and slowly started fading.

**"Night!" **Screamed Hiccup as the dragon started to fade away.

**"Make sure you kill him Hiccup." **Said Night gruffly as he fully died. Hiccup fell to his knees and let tears slowly fall. Sure they hadn't gotten along but still Night had been a part of him ever since he was small.

Hiccup laid still on the ground of the Great Hall his eyes where glossed over and blood was flowing out of him. Nightmare roared victoriously and threw Hiccup's body aside. He turned to Astrid again and walked towards her slowly. She cried silently as she was sure she was going to die right there.

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!**

** I don't do cliff hangers often because I hate it when other people do it but oh well this chapter was in the 2,000's so i had to take some off because me regular chapter's are in the 1,000's so here you go a cliff hanger in replace for all the other chapters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! I'm surprised that i'm still going strong with my stories. I have the OAA's coming up for Reading and Math so if I don't post any chapters (Which is highly unlikly) it's because i'm taking a break of the cumputers and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of HTTYD**

* * *

Nightmare pounced but something rammed into him making him loose his balance and roll on the ground away from Astrid. And there standing in front of her was Hiccup. His teeth were blood stained and his tunic was no more than rags.

"I already told you Nightmare…" Began Hiccup. "You will not kill Astrid." Nightmare roared and whipped his tail towards Hiccup. Said boy caught it and used it to get on top of the dragon. Nightmare roared in fury and tried to buck him off.

It didn't work.

Hiccup just moved to one side when the dragon tried to bite him and that made Nightmare unbalance and he fell onto his back. Hiccup quickly crawled onto the dragon's stomach before he could get squashed. Hiccup threw his clawed hand up into the air and another lightning bolt lit up the sky as he brought it down on the dragon's head in the final death blow.

The dragon screeched in pain and thrashed around as dark crimson blood poured out of his head. Hiccup screeched his Night Fury screech before he bit down on Nightmare's throat. Everybody watched as another lightning bolt lit up the sky and outlined Hiccup killing his opponent. A huge sound of thunder shook the building making up for the thunder that hadn't showed up for the last few lightning bolts.

Hiccup ripped out the dragon's throat and watched as the creature's eyes locked with his. He roared a Night Fury call so powerful that everybody in the Great Hall covered their ears and tried to block out the sound.

Nightmare whimpered as he slowly and painfully died. He seemed to be asking Hiccup for mercy and Hiccup wasn't giving him any. "If you wanted mercy you should have thought about what you did. You killed Night and that can never be forgiven." Growled Hiccup.

Nightmare growled softly and Hiccup sighed. "Your right we didn't like each other but he's been with me since I was little. But you're lucky you're not going to meet him down there." Said Hiccup softly. Nightmare whimpered and Hiccup sighed in defeat and raised his clawed hands to place the final, final blow. He brought his hand down on the creatures head and it quickly died.

Hiccup got off of the dead dragon and grabbed its wings and started to pull it out of the Great Hall. He made it out of the building and let the rain wash away the dragon. Soon all that was left was a black scale. A soaking wet, Hiccup picked it up and put it in his pocket.

He walked back into the Great Hall to find everybody staring at him. He walked over to one of the torches and using his clawed hands quickly lit it and lit the others. He passed Astrid and helped her up before he finished lighting all the other torches.

His shadow was cast across the room as he surveyed the people of Berk. They whispered in fear as they stared upon him, his eyes glowing freely. Hiccup growled softly and started walking towards Stoick who was still on the ground holding his bleeding arm. Hiccup held out his hand to him and helped Stoick up.

"You okay dad?" Asked Hiccup concerned for Stoick.

"I've been worse." Was the reply. Hiccup smiled to himself and his shoulders slumped in exhaustion. A wave of pain shot through Hiccup's chest and he fell to his knees his hands covering the wound. He bowed his head and growled in pain.

"Son?" said Stoick bending down to put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup hissed in pain and whimpered as the pain increased. A wave of pain flooded through his body like a tsunami and he roared in pain. Everybody stepped back in fright and stared at him, soaking wet and covered with blood.

"Hiccup?" Asked Astrid walking up to him. Hiccup growled gruffly in response and turned his head slightly away from her.

**"Night?" **Whimpered Hiccup inside his head. Everything was on fire and he couldn't stand the heat as he fell to his knees.

**"Hiccup you're going to need to get up soon." **Whispered a familiar voice. Hiccup gasped and looked around excitedly.

**"Night is that you?" **Asked Hiccup looking around. All of a sudden he was lifted up into the air dangling from black claws.

**"Who else would it be?" **Growled Night dropping Hiccup on the ground. Hiccup smiled broadly and when Night landed he wrapped him in a hug. Hiccup held onto his neck and tears started to flow out of his eyes, going down his face smoothly.

**"Get off human." **Growled Night playfully pushing Hiccup back. The boy took a closer look at the Night Fury and gasped in shock as he saw the dragon's eyes. Instead of their normal pitch black, they where electric green.

**What happened to you?" **Asked Hiccup.

**"I died then came back to life." **Stated Night calmly.

**"B-but how?"** Stuttered Hiccup.

**"Well you survived so I survived. But don't worry about me taking over. That side of me is in the underworld never to be seen again. As long as you let me out on Nightmare Night than I'll be content." **Night spoke calmly and stretched his aching wings.

**"Okay I'm going to pretend I understand and leave it to rest, and I'm going to need to get back to the party…you want to share my body until the party gets too rowdy?" **Asked Hiccup convincingly.

**"Sure."**Said Night and soon they were both in control again. (This time though without so much pain.)

"Hiccup you okay?" Asked Stoick shaking Hiccup lightly as the boy stared off into the distance. Hiccup shook his head as if to get the dizziness out of it and shakily stood up, his wound healing quickly.

**_"I'm fine." _**Said Hiccup Night's echoing tone back into his voice. The hall stared at him for a second then burst into cheers. **_"What the-" _**Began Hiccup in surprise.

"They were worried about you Hiccup." Stated Stoick putting his hand on Hiccup's shoulder. He left Hiccup to go sit back down as if nothing had just happened. Gothi walked over to him and looked over his arm to make sure it doesn't get infected.

* * *

**That was mostly the climax and now it's the anti-climax! XD Sorry if it starts to get boreing from here out but I needed to explain some things for you my dear readers. For the next...IDK...five or six chapters I will be telling you minor details and/or romantic fluff between Astrid and Hiccup. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres a little bit of Hiccstrid fluff for all of you. I just can's stop writing this story until I finish some questions that still haven't been answered.**

* * *

Something hit Hiccup on the arm so hard that he stumbled forward. He turned around and spotted Astrid her fist still outstretched. "That is for scaring me." She stated angrily.

**_"We'll I'm sor-ry for having this power an-" _**His babbling was cut off by Astrid who pulled him into a open mouthed kiss.

Hiccup closed his eyes and his tail wrapped around Astrid bringing her closer to him. Astrid gasped into Hiccup's mouth and opened her eyes scared to see black ones. But all she saw was a boy who was treating her with respect. His hands didn't move down from their position on her arms and he didn't try to claim her like what happened in the cove. Astrid slowly closed her eyes again and pulled Hiccup closer by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ohhh! Love in the Great Hall!" Whistled Tuffnut. Astrid and Hiccup opened their eyes and looked around them. Everybody was staring at them a huge smile on their face. Hiccup growled lightly, baring his teeth, when he and Astrid separated for air before going in for another kiss. This time though he used his wings to shield them from everybody's watching eyes.

Astrid giggled lightly and broke apart from Hiccup. The boy smiled and blushed lightly at the moment they had just shared. Astrid reached up and stroked Hiccup's hair, her fingers brushing against his right Night Fury ear.

"And that is for everything else." Whispered Astrid. Hiccup shivered slightly and his ear twitched at Astrid's fingers touch. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before he brushed his hand against Astrid's cut cheek. It was healing and it didn't look infected but still the pool of guilt that Hiccup had pushed down before had resurfaced and he bowed his head down in shame.

"What's wrong Hiccup?" Asked Astrid quietly even though Hiccup's leathery wings blocked all sound from escaping and entering.

**_"I did this."_** Muttered Hiccup brushing his hand over the cut.

"Hiccup it's just a scratch." Whispered Astrid nonchalantly.

**_"A scratch that I caused." _**Replied Hiccup. Astrid looked at him before gripping the front of his tunic and pulling him closer.

"Don't ever blame yourself again. Got that." Threatened Astrid. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise and he nodded. "Good." Stated Astrid and she pulled him back into another kiss. Hiccup closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Astrid's waist, his tail pushed her closer and soon they were so caught up in the kiss that they didn't notice Hiccup's wings getting pulled back away from them.

Hiccup opened one eye and pulled away from Astrid when his left wing got pulled too roughly the wrong way. He looked at Astrid and smirked; Astrid smiled and motioned with her head for him to continue. Hiccup waited until he could see Snotlout's eyes then he unfolded his wings and leaped on him bringing him to the ground. Snotlout screamed in terror and thrashed under Hiccup's body as the half dragon half Viking pinned him to the ground, his eyes slits and his pointed teeth bared. He raised a clawed hand above his head and brought it down hard right beside Snotlouts' face. The boy whimpered stared horrified at Hiccup who was smirking evilly.

**_"Are you going to keep messing with my wings or are you going to lose your teeth." _**Growled Hiccup standing up. Snotlout didn't answer but he whimpered and backed away.**_"Don't blame me if you're scared." _**Stated Hiccup turning on his heels and walking over to the table where he usually sits. He looked around and noticed everyone watching Snotlout laughing. Astrid sat next to him and the others sat across from him. Snotlout tried to stay as far away from Hiccup as possible but Hiccup pulled him by the arm and plopped him right down beside him. The young dragon rider tucked his wings away and started talking as if nothing had happened.

**_"What time is it?" _**He asked after awhile.

"Near ten." Answered Fishlegs.

**_"I'll be back most likely later." _**Said Hiccup walking away from the gang and making his way towards the doors.

"Where are you going?" Asked Astrid.

**_"Need to fly by myself for awhile…you know before I need a dragon." _**Stated Hiccup opening the doors and walking away from the Great Hall. He looked around then he let Night take full control.

_"Great! Now let's see what I can do." _Smiled Night as he took off into the stormy air. Lightning bolts struck around him leaving a beautiful show of sparks and light.

Night loved it.

He weaved in and out of the lightning bolts leaving a trail of electricity behind him as he whizzed past them. He felt the wind push his hair back and he felt the energy from the bolts power him up so he was flapping his wings twice as hard as he normally would. He sped through clouds that tried to shock him with their beautiful lightning but Night dodged by the expertly as if he had always done this.

**"Night how have you learned to do this?" **Asked Hiccup from inside his head.

_"It just comes naturally to me I guess." _Spoke Night. Hiccup yawned inside his head as he became tired. _"You should be asleep. You've been through a lotfor one day." _Stated Night.

**"I don't think I would be able to even if I wanted to." **Sighed Hiccup. Night smiled and continued to fly humming an old tune that seemed to be stuck in his head. (Think of any lullaby you like and play it here.)

Hiccup gasped silently as the music played all around him. He saw memories of his mother and father together and Toothless and everything that has happened to him so far. He listens to the humming and he can't help but close his eyes.

Night smiled as he heard Hiccup sigh he knew the song be heart and he was playing memories over and over again making sure that Hiccup and himself still remembered everything_._  
Hiccup was trying to stay awake but every time he shut his eyes they grew heavy. Hiccup hummed the tune while lying down on the black stone floor making it instantly a golden color. Night's smile broadened as he felt his mind brighten up a bit. (Pun intended)

Hiccup fell asleep once the music stopped playing in his head and Night continued to fly around the island enjoying every second of his freedom. He did flips and dived making sure he got soaked from the rain. That was when he felt something move in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black scale. He stopped flying for only a second before he dived towards the ocean. He leveled out once he got really close to the water.

Night took in a deep breath and dived into the freezing water. Instantly gills started to form on his neck and his hands grew webs between the fingers. He swam deeper and deeper down into the water that now since he adapted into it was warmer than the surface above it. He passed schools of fish as they turned tail and swam away from him, a Sharkworm did the same thing when he saw Night's glowing green eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**I can't stop writing this!**

* * *

Night spotted a cave and swam towards it the scale still in his hands. He entered the cave and he wasn't surprised to see two black shadowy dragons sleeping in a corner of the room. _"Adrian?" _Called Night quietly in hopes to not wait his mate.  
"What!?" Adrian jumped up and instantly regretted it.

"Adrian! I'm trying to sleep." Muttered the dragon next to him.

"Sorry Kerri, dear." Whispered Adrian stepping away from his mate and taking a step towards Night. "What do you want human!" Hissed Adrian into Night's ear.

_"Calm down Adrian. It's me Night."_ Muttered Night calmly.

"Night it's great to see you! Wasn't the last time I saw you three centuries ago?" Adrian looked at Night expectantly.

_"Yes. But I come with some bad news concerning your son Nightmare."_ Said Night hesitantly.

"That dragon! What did he do now and what can I do to punish him." Growled Adrian. Kerri stood up and walked over to the two.

"I know that we have not met." Said Kerri looking at Night.

_"I am Night."_ Said Night bowing.

"This isn't his original form but this is the body he takes control of on FearNight...at least for awhile considering he changes new minds every time the host dies." Stated Adrian using a different name for the celebration.

"I'm Kerri." Greeted Kerri tipping her head towards him.

_"What happened to Maureen?"_ Asked Night talking about Adrian's last mate.

"She died five years ago and Kerri was her friend so we spent a lot of time together and soon we fell in love." Stated Adrian.

_"Well than I'm guessing Nightmare didn't really like the idea." _Said Night.

"Not one bit." Said Kerri licking one of her paws.

"He tried to kill her the day I told him." Said Adrian angrily. "I disowned him and one thing went to the next and now Kerri and I are going to have another little one." Stated the male dragon happily.

_"Well I'm happy for you but also I wanted to bring this back to you."_ Said Night tossing the scale in front of the two dragons. They hissed at the sight and backed away so they were at least five feet away from the scale.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Adrian.

_"My human killed him, because he attacked his village."_ Stated Night. The two dragons looked at each other and Adrian walked over to the scale and picked it up with his tail. He walked over to a corner of the cave and buried it quickly.

"Thank you for telling us Night but you look exhausted. You can stay here until the sun comes up." Stated Adrian walking back over to Night.

_"No I have to go back. My human needs to talk with his family and friends about what will happen tomorrow. I think they're going to go get their dragons." _Stated Night walking towards the entrance of the cave.

"So the rumors are true. They do train dragons?" Asked Adrian. Night nodded and chuckled at the sight of their faces.

_"Hope to see you again."_ Said Night waving to them._ "Name your kid after me!" _Joked Night before jumping into the water and swimming back to the surface. When he finally reached the surface the gills on his neck disappeared with the webs on his hands and the water became freezing cold again.

**"Ahhh!" **Screamed Hiccup and he became cold and he woke up.

_"Hey bud." _Laughed Night taking off into flight.

**"NIGHT! What were you doing going for a swim?" **Screech Hiccup giving Night a headache.

_"Will you shut up?" _Asked Night.

**"No." **Was the reply. Night sighed and raced through the rain towards the Great Hall getting ready to let Hiccup take control over his body again so Night could have a long well deserved nap.

_"Are you ready to have your body back?" _he asked.

**"Ya. I can't wait to see Toothless again." **Said Hiccup wistfully.

_"That's right that tamed Night Fury." _Stated Night, he heard Hiccup growl in agitation.

**"He is still wild he's just my friend." **Stated Hiccup.

_"Sure he is." _Muttered Night. The stayed quiet for the rest of the way and soon Night heard a gentle snore. _"Hiccup I wouldn't fall asleep just yet." _Said Night mentally shaking Hiccup awake.

**"Wha…okay." **Replied Hiccup tiredly.

_"Soo…I wanted to tell you something about this whole switching bodies thing." _Said Night. He heard Hiccup straighten up and he chuckled. _"Anyway if you ever need to fight and your alone you could always summon me."_

**"What?" **Asked Hiccup confused.

_"Ya like if you call for me then I'll be there. So if you are battle practicing in the arena and you want to give the others a good beat down call for me then "Puff!" I can take your place and you will win." _ Said Night giving a long explination.

**"But won't they notice that you're taking over? Because won't the wings and tail and ears come back?" **Asked Hiccup. Night could hear the wanting in his voice and he laughed slightly.

_"Oh ya! That's the best part they'll think I'm gone then 'BOOM!'Nighty's back!" _Said Night doing flips between lightning bolts. Thunder boomed around him and he laughed at the thought of the thunder yelling at him to get shocked by its lightning.

Night flew gracefully through the sky starting to fly over land. He dived towards the trees that he was over and he soon leveled out in the forest. He dodged through the trees at lightning quick speed never slowing down. But…the screaming voice in his head did almost make him fly into a couple of trees.

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **Screamed Hiccup.

_"What do you think I'm doing? I'm flying." _Stated Night calmly. Hiccup quieted down but Night could still hear the whimpers that he made whenever a tree was in touching distance.

They traveled in silence for the rest of the way, Night doing tricks that could break his neck, and Hiccup whimpering when ever Night did the tricks. After awhile however Night was starting to get tired so he decided on getting to the Great Hall fast so Hiccup could enjoy the rest of his evening.

He quickly dodged every tree in his way and almost in two minutes was in the village heading straight towards the Great Hall. He landed outside that doors and was about to let Hiccup take back control, but before he could a girl with at least four braids came stumbling out.

"Hey Hiccup." Slurred the girl. Night stared at her for a moment trying to remember her name.

* * *

**Next chapter Hicstrid...****half drunk Astrid too!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I was bored so don't expect too much but I gave you this really long chapter so try to see the good in it. (I've never kissed anyone and have never been drunk so I don't know what could happen I just went with what came naturally) **

* * *

**"That's Ruffnut…She looks like she's been getting in the mead again." **Stated Hiccup nervously.

_"Well take control back."_Thought Night not going to risk talking verbally to Hiccup with this girl so close.** "Nope."**Replied Hiccup quickly. Night growled in agitation, and his tail slapped the ground hard.

"What's wrong babe?" Slurred Ruffnut taking a step closer.

_"No-nothing!" _Stuttered Night taking a step away from Ruffnut. To his Night Fury sense of smell, the smell of ale was almost unbearable to him. He flared his wings, and his ears twitched in discomfort. He hoped that Ruffnut would get the message that he didn't like her but apparently it didn't work.

"Your cute babe." She whispered taking another step towards him as he took another step back. Night was now leaning against the rail of the stairs and Ruffnut was getting closer and closer.

Soon Ruffnut was leaning on him her hands clutching his tunic. Night was now trying to push her away but without hurting her it was difficult.

Ruffnut was pulling his body closer to hers and their mouths were almost touching. Night finally gave up trying not to hurt her and pushed her away forcefully. Just then Astrid and Tuffnut burst out seeing Night flying a few feet off the ground growling and Ruffnut passed out of the stone.

"What happened?" Asked Astrid. Night settled down and Hiccup took back control.

"Oh nothing, Ruffnut just had a little too much mead." Stated Hiccup landing on the ground. Tuffnut walked over to his sister and picked her up slinging her over his shoulder.

"I'll take this butt elf back to the house and come back to spend some time without her. And I'm coming back changed into a costume made for one not two." Stated Tuffnut pointing at his torn costume (Which Hiccup thought Ruffnut and him must have cut so they could walk) and starting on his way back to his home.

"What really happened?"Asked Astrid pulling Hiccup with her as she walked around the Great Hall to stop behind it.

"She tried to kiss me." Said Hiccup. Astrid nodded and looked away. "I said tried Astrid. I would never let her." Stated Hiccup hoping it would make the girl in front of him feel better.

"Well that's good." Said Astrid calmly. Hiccup looked into her eyes and saw that they were glazed slightly over.

"You've been in the mead haven't you?" Asked Hiccup. Astrid nodded and laughed slightly.

"But not as much as Ruffnut." She stated. Astrid looked at Hiccup and put a hand on his cheek. "You know we never got to finish what we started in there." Said Astrid using her free hand to play with his right ear.

"People were messing with me wings." Smiled Hiccup leaning closer to her.

"You should have let them see." Stated Astrid.

"See what?" Asked Hiccup the smell of ale on her breath intoxicating his mind.

"This." Stated Astrid pulling Hiccup closer to her and kissing him passionately. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Her body was so warm against his cold scaled one.

Hiccup couldn't help himself when he opened his mouth slightly and brushed the tip of his tongue over Astrid's lips. He heard her gasp before she opened her mouth and let his tongue dance with hers.

Hiccup pulled away from Astrid and cupped her face in both his hands. He put his forehead on hers and took in deep breaths.

Astrid whimpered slightly as Hiccup's breath filled her senses. She couldn't understand why he was just standing there but then it hit her.

He was teasing her.

"Kiss me you useless fish bone." Snarled Astrid trying to put their mouths back together like a puzzle, but Hiccup held Astrid right where she was. He very slowly brought his mouth closer to Astrid's then he stopped.

Astrid could feel his lips brushing hers and she wondered how Hiccup had learned this. How could he have learned that tongue trick, did it just come by instinct or did he have other girls to test it….no…No…NO. That was really out of the question.

"Please." Whimpered Astrid not controlling what she said or thought as the alcohol dimmed her senses.

"Please what?" Asked Hiccup almost as drunk as she was at this moment.

"Quit it you tease." Snapped the girl. Hiccup laughed lightly and gave her a peck on the lips. Astrid growled and tried to pull Hiccup close but the boy was stronger than her that one night, since he was half dragon right then.

"You're a tease Hiccup. A great one." Whimpered Astrid. Hiccup was starting to lose his sense of control and he was now fighting with himself to just kiss her.

"Astrid I don't want to hurt you…" Began Hiccup trailing off.

"You won't Hiccup I promise." Whispered Astrid as she tried to pull him closer. Hiccup dropped his hands away from her face and as soon as he did that Astrid had pushed him against the wall and was kissing him like she had never kissed him before.

Her fingers were tangled up in his auburn hair, and her tongue danced with his. She was pushing his back against the wall repeatedly and Hiccup knew that he'll have a bruise the next day. He tried to keep up but soon he was out of breath and was so sore that he felt as if he wouldn't be able to stand for a week.

He pushed her away quickly and sucked in deep breaths. He tried to calm his animal instincts but they were starting to take control of his body. The taste of alcohol from Astrid's mouth didn't help ether. Hiccup looked into Astrid's eyes and his eyes quickly dilated into slits, his claws sharpened, his ears pulled back, and his wings and tail started to hit the back of the building continuously.

"Hiccup?" Asked Astrid. Hiccup started breathing deeply and he felt his skin on his arms burn, as if they were on fire. He looked down and felt more scales appearing. His skin was becoming leathery and he growled softly as he tasted blood in his mouth. His teeth were becoming sharper, his tongue was becoming like Toothless's, and his gums where turning a dark crimson red.

Hiccup looked at Astrid and with the tip of his forked tongue licked away some blood that leaked out of his mouth. He took a step towards the girl and her eyes widened as she saw an animal awaken inside the boy she cared so deeply for.

Hiccup was on her in an instant, he grabbed her arms and pinned her to the wall and was kissing her like there would be no tomorrow. His tongue dance in and out of her mouth, saliva trailing out behind it. She gasped slightly as Hiccup gently nipped her bottom lip and she felt blood start to drip down her chin.

Hiccup growled in encouragement and let her arms go but continued to kiss her.

Astrid started to fight him, trying to push him away. She was able to give him a forceful push which sent him sprawling on the ground. As soon as he hit the stone he snapped out of his animal instincts. He shook his head and quickly pulled himself back into reality.

"Gods…" Gasped Hiccup.

"It's okay Hiccup…It was mostly my fault anyway." Stated Astrid holding out her hand. Hiccup didn't take it and pushed himself up. He looked over himself and smiled when he felt the scales disappear, his teeth dull, and his tongue return to its natural shape. His smile fell when he remembered Astrid was still close to him.

"Astrid I am so sorry." Stated Hiccup hurriedly.

"It's okay Hiccup I guess we just a little caught up in the moment." Smiled Astrid shyly.

"How about we pretend this never happened and go back into the Great Hall?" Asked Hiccup convincingly.

"Sure." Stated Astrid as they both made it back to the front. "Wait Hiccup." Said Astrid and when Hiccup did she pushed his hair back down and straightened his tunic.

"Thanks." Smiled Hiccup. He brushed the blood off of her chin then looked at her back. "Wait…turn around." Astrid did as told and she felt Hiccup untangle her wings from one another.

"I keep forgetting I'm wearing a costume." Said Astrid fixing the spikes in her hair and on her tail.

"I think the whole gang forgets too." Laughed Hiccup looking into the great hall. Astrid looked through the doors that Hiccup had opened and laughed. Tuffnut's tail was caught on a loose floor board and Snotlout was running towards him. But he slipped over his own tail which had been flapping out behind him until he made a sharp turn and flew in front of him. He was sent rolling on the ground and Hiccup spotted Fishlegs tangled in his own wings.

"Well let's go before they fall on something important." Laughed Astrid. Hiccup snorted and walked inside.

* * *

**I feel like poop.**


End file.
